


For no reason

by Yohao88



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 00:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19916167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohao88/pseuds/Yohao88
Summary: It was a day just like any other, but Rin does the unpredictable and neither him nor Haru are all that sure about the reason why.





	For no reason

“Well, you have to start from something!”

“I have time! Why bother?”

Rin gave out a resigned sigh in front of the relaxed yet almost offended expression on Haru's face, as they ended up talking about what they had to prepare to move to Tokyo and Sydney. He was kind of eager about it, while he somehow expected Haru not to be so okay with the fact he had to move, but he had to be excited as well. That he could and had to swim every day, all day surely had something to do with it. The thought made him giggle.

"What?" Haru pouted, irritated.

"Nothing, nothing," Rin replied, amused, taking a look at his watch. "I think I'll go back home, now."

"Already?" Haru blinked, perplexed.

Rin pointed a thumb out of the veranda, at the sky getting darker. "It's dinner time, in case you didn't notice." Then he grinned. "You like chatting with me so much?"

Haru just gave him an irritated look.

"When are we training again? I want revenge," Rin asked, standing up.

Haru internally enjoyed his _Yes, I beat you_ feeling once more, smiling of that when Rin couldn't see him, while heading to the entrance corridor. "I think everyone should be free next Tuesday."

"Good. I can't let you beat me more than-- Whoa!!"

His foot getting stuck where the tatami ended, Rin jumped on one leg a couple times, understanding he was probably going to fall down, before seeing Haru's alarmed face turning towards him.

A loud bump when his hands hit the wall made him maybe vaguely thank the fact he did not fall, but right now he was more concerned about being suddenly and literally nose to nose with Haru, who was trapped between his arms in what terribly looked like a very cliché thing from a shoujo manga.

Not that he read shoujo mangas or something, just to be clear.

The both of them with their eyes wide open, they were staring at each other in uncomfortable suprise. Rin had some memories of being or finding himself quite close and personal with Haru in the past, but this was a bit too much.

Still, none of them was moving. Somewhere in his mind, Rin found himself sincerely wondering why, but he was distracted by the interesting feeling of Haru's breath on his mouth.

After probably something like a minute passed, there _was_ something begging him to move from there, but he apparently swallowed it when he felt his tongue getting dry, before doing the craziest thing he had ever done in his life.

Before he could even feel his mind asking him why – or maybe it did, but, again, he was distracted enough – he tilted his head, closed his eyes and just pressed his lips on Haru's, as if his body thought that was the most obvious and appropriate thing to do in that moment.

He could hear his own brain scream in panic, but that was also why he couldn't move a muscle for... a good ten seconds or something, or at least it felt like that.

When he let Haru go – without distancing that much, though – he observed his expression, not so different from the one he had when he fell against him, still maybe slightly more _what-the-hell-is-going-on-here_. He was honestly wondering the same.

He didn't know how long he had to bear staring at Haru like that for, but it surely felt like eternity, before Haru seemed to come back to his senses enough to stutter the most confused and surprised "W-why?" he ever heard coming out of his mouth.

Feeling what could be clearly identified as panic finally running in his blood, softened just by the fact he really believed the words he used as a reply were sincere, Rin felt his tongue and throat forming an awkward "I... don't know?" as he kept staring at his friend, completely unable to move.

He surely couldn't tell him he suddenly felt curious. Also, by the time he realized his brain was _really_ asking him _"But what if you kiss him???"_ , he was already doing so. So yeah, he had _no clue_ about why he did it.

The only thing he knew was that it felt good, as if his lips went exactly where they were supposed to be, as if Haru's lips were the perfect size for his or... Well, they weren't a shoe.

Ok, he was honestly panicking, now.

And he was pretty sure Haru was at least feeling very uncomfortable too.

So why none of them was moving?

They kept staring into each other's eyes for a while, but only when they started to rapidly and mutually check their lips, or when Rin saw Haru swallow for the increasing tension having to do the same right after, the fact that – _yes_ – they wanted to do all that again became unavoidably clear.

His hands still planted onto the wall, Rin tried to wait for Haru to do some kind of move, to be sure he wasn't about to misunderstand and do a terrible thing for the second time. Haru lifting his head a little from the wood behind him was exactly what he needed, as he did his best to focus only on his own elbows bending more as he got closer to him again.

Being the perpetrator, he felt relieved by the curiosity Haru seemed to be staring at his lips with, which he was more than sharing while doing the same with him, before bumping against his mouth once more.

It was already different, because Haru, even if evidently hesitant – as he himself was, anyway – clearly kissed him too, instead of finding his lips against something without even being warned.

It was just a timid smack, at first, the both of them still staring at the respective mouths like _Is he going to dodge me, next time?_

The answer being clearly a _no_ , they just did it again, sticking together for a considerably longer time.

It was shocking how good it felt. They kind of tried to keep count of each kiss, but it rapidly became such a long series that counting made no sense anymore. They were just... a hundred percent kissing, the way people in movies did, the way they had always imagined a kiss should have been, in their heads. Probably way better than they imagined.

Getting used to it quicker than they thought, they not so slowly began to become a bit more daring, pursuing the other as soon as their lips separated, tilting their head in turns to find out which way was best, and before they could notice, Rin was even closer and Haru was holding his shirt, barely conscious he didn't want to hold his waist directly yet.

The more they went on, the more it was harder to even think of letting go. There was just a lot of lip action going on, but it felt so incredibly pleasing that stopping was impossible. The thought was scary.

So scary that Rin did let go, with a shaky yet apparently nonchalant “I should go home, after all.”

“Yeah,” Haru's trembling reply was, as Rin rushed to reach his shoes on the entryway.

Rin put them on, Haru staring at his back while he laced them, then at him when he stood up again and turned.

“Then see you,” Rin said, with what looked like a very tiny and awkward smile.

Haru just looked at him, vaguely lost as he tried to pick a reply from the many options available, but all he was so inexplicably able to do was to just grab his shirt, bend a bit down and kiss him again, the both of them giving up to the will to keep doing so, after all.

This time, even Rin grabbed his clothes, then his waist, as inhibition was quickly disappearing.

Rin was conscious of how he was craving for Haru's lips, to the point he was sucking on them, barely resisting the weird impulse to bite, and Haru was aware of his tongue in his friend's mouth – or the opposite – playing with... fire, probably, considering how hot it felt.

It was as if they were going to melt at any moment, still it wasn't enough, not yet. If they kissed a little longer, they could have found even more pleasure in doing so. Just a little more. Even if it was a hot and humid summer and they were just making it worse. 

If not for such heat, they would have gladly let such an avid and close fight go on, but at some point Rin just let Haru go, almost pushing him away, as he turned with a firm “Bye,” before going out in a rush, closing the door behind him.

Haru just stared at that door, panting, realizing just now how much his body was shaking. He was overwhelmed. What had just happened was simply unbelievable and he was trying to wrap his head around it, but he was feeling as if he just woke up from a very hot and slightly disturbing dream.

He brought a hand to his chest, clutching it around his T-shirt, and he turned wobbling to go back to the living room or anywhere else but there. The “crime scene” was a bit too much to handle, at the moment, but he couldn't go very far, since his feelings made their way to his underwear quicker than he thought and exactly as he didn't want them to. Just bumping his head against the wall before even reaching the next room, he just looked down, at the state of his lower body, probably the only thing worse than what he just did with Rin.

He raised a hand towards it, clenching it in a fist right after. He surely couldn't do such a thing. Not with Rin in mind at least, but his mind was full of him, at the moment, of his touch, of his scent, even, in a way he had never believed to be possible. What the heck did Rin do to him?

Or what the heck did _he_ do to Rin?

Giving up, he just slid his hand in his pants, shutting eyes and teeth tight and curling against the wall as much as he could, trying not to think too much about what he was doing, or to avoid the strange and mysterious desire Rin's gesture sparked into him.

As to why Rin did it, that was another mystery.

A mystery Rin himself couldn't solve, not even after running home, not even after rushing to his room under his family's perplexed look, not even after locking the door, shutting out everything behind it and launching himself on his bed, face down on the pillow first, head buried tightly under it then, in a senseless attempt to suffocate the feelings that were making his heart beat to an exaggerate extent.

Completely shocked, he stared eyes wide open at the head of the bed, in front of him, holding his pillow as if it was his only helmet during a war. What was exactly that he just did?!! What the hell did he do and _why_?! He honestly had no clue, but if he knew these were the consequences, he would have at least thought about it a little longer. Not that he thought at all.

His brain was asking him _why_ so loudly he was barely resisting the urge to shout that out loud to himself. He was trying not to recall how good kissing Haru felt, but the more he tried the more the details and where that would have led if they continued were filling his mind. Because there was no denying about it. At least that was what his body told him the moment he forced himself to run away. Now he would have gladly opened his own head in two just to punch his brain and stop it from picturing Haru in just a swimsuit, because that was where he barely managed to stop before imagining further, and he was almost going to scream for how crazy that felt.

Suffocating a lament in his pillow, he curled on the mattress, finally taking a look at what indeed happened _down there_. He could easily blame the fact he was obviously tremendously turned on, but pretending he didn't voluntarily led his body to this point was a fault he couldn't deny. He had the sudden chance to check how far he could push things and so he did.

He angrily reached for his lower body, lying almost flat on his bed, face in his pillow again, in which he soon started breathing unevenly, his teeth gritted tight, because yes, he was angry, angry at himself for doing such a thing, angry at Haru for being ok with it, angry at having done it for absolutely no reason in particular, just to find this extremely burning pit under his feet as soon as he opened his eyes on reality again.

Really, there was no limit to how crazy what he did ended up being.

***

Tuesday came sooner than expected – even though whenever was too soon, really – but Rin became surprised in seeing Haru greeting him with a calm and simple “ 'morning...” when he entered the locker room where everyone was. He spent the whole weekend and more wondering how he was supposed to face him, but Haru's behaviour made the tension disappear and he was suddenly at ease. That was quite unfair, because he had a solid feeling Haru was just trying to act as if nothing happened, but maybe a part of him wanted that too. It was just a stupid kiss, after all.

Well... maybe a bit more than _one_ kiss.

The only problem was that he liked it, so the other part of him wanted to do that again. There was this annoying question about _why_ he wanted to do it and he could be honest enough to simply answer that it was because he liked it, but the following question – that is to say _why he liked it_ – kept being kicked somewhere at the bottom of his mind, especially because he really did that with no more reasons than vague curiosity and he felt sincere enough on that. He was purposely avoiding looking further into the whole matter, because he really wasn't ready to know why he thought about or why he even liked kissing one of his best friends. Haru, that is, since thinking about doing the same thing with Sousuke or anyone else was giving him severe chills all over his spine.

He mentally slapped his brain when it tried to make him think that was only about Haru, then he went out of the room to reach the pool, distractedly hearing Haru sneezing behind him.

Haru rubbed his nose before putting his clothes into his bag. He would have thought someone was talking about him and the first person that came to his mind was Rin, but since he was there till literally one second ago and he didn't hear him talk, that wasn't possible.

He was honestly suprised by how calm he was feeling even if he just met with Rin after what happened the previous week. He felt calm starting from the morning right after, despite... even doing what he did after Rin left his house.

He immediately kicked that memory as far away as possible, so that his calm could stay... calm. He was conscious he was just burying all that – and maybe even his being conscious of it – under a ton of dirt, but he was so satisfied with how uncaring he was able to be that he could bear such a sacrifice. After all, Rin was the one who started it all. That he kissed him first after Rin stopped doing so, that didn't count. Rin did it all. It was none of his concern anymore.

It felt good, ok... but nothing more than that. It was just something that happened and it wasn't going to happen again.

Satisfied with his solid resolution, he headed towards the pool, starting to train and race with Rin as usual. He was glad he didn't seem to mind as well.

That was what Rin thought too, while casually checking if Haru's feet were still in the shower box, peeking from his own, after they were done with practice for that day. Seeing that Haru really didn't care that much, during the two or three hours they spent challenging each other, however, whether he liked it or not, made him feel... jealous? Like... he wanted him to care?!

No, no, it wasn't like that. It was surely something like... Right! He couldn't believe Haru didn't care. That was it! You don't usually get kissed by your friends. Haru should have been at least a bit angry or something.

But Haru kissed him too.

No, no, maybe he just imagined it. It was his doing all along. Haru was just the victim.

So why wasn't he angry?

He was almost starting to think he dreamt it all.

Anyway, Haru was still in the shower. How long was he going to stay there, dammit?

"It's water," Haru just replied to Makoto, when he told him they had to go home. His best friend just sighed and kindly said he was going to go home first, cause his family was waiting. That was just perfect, because he didn't know when he was going to get out of there.

He was sorry about taking advantage of the water like that, but this time, ninety percent... ok, maybe eighty percent of the reasons why he was still there was because he was waiting for Rin to go away. He didn't want to find himself near him again, because he had a feeling Rin wanted to talk about what happened anyway. Why was that idiot still in the shower too?

_Sousuke is calling you. Come on, hurry!_

That was really frustrating, but hearing Rin give out a lazy "Yeah, yeah..." and finally leaving the shower made him sigh in relief. He had this really pressing feeling that Rin wanted to talk. Even if his friend just wanted to say sorry, he didn't want to hear anything about what happened. Rather, he wanted to forget about it as soon as possible, because his heart was now starting to race in excitement at the simple thought there was a chance he could face that event a second time.

In the end, he wasn't so good at burying things, uh?

He waited, trying to hear what his friends were saying in the next room, till he heard Nagisa shouting a "Haru-chan, we are going!!". He replied with a "Ok!", then he waited another couple of minutes, to be sure no one was left, before finally getting out of there. The actually empty locker room made him calm down for good and he dressed up, taking his stuff and heading out.

He knew he saw someone leaning to the wall and waiting, the moment he crossed the doorstep of the swim club, but he also knew that was Rin even without turning and for a split second he really wanted to just go away pretending he didn't see him, but decency just made him stop after a few steps, while he froze into place, suddenly feeling something similar to panic rising to the surface.

"H-hey..." Rin tentatively said, walking towards him.

Haru really wanted to reply as nonchalantly as he did a few hours earlier, but at the moment he was really angry at himself for only being capable of staring at whatever was in front of him with eyes wide open and terribly stiff shoulders.

Rin noticed it and that wasn't going to make what he wanted to do any easier.

"Uhm..." he mumbled, unsure. "I-I was thinking..."

That was more difficult than he thought.

"Sh-should we... talk about what happened... after... all?"

He scratched his head and looked elsewhere. He couldn't bear to witness Haru's reaction, right now.

As for Haru, he was suddenly contemplating running away and leaving Rin there, but that would have made a lot more complicated facing him in the near future, so he was trying to gather all his brain cells to take back the same mood he was in that morning, not giving a damn, even just apparently, about what Rin did to him. He could make it. He could totally make it!

"N-no," he stuttered, looking at the ground, his fists very much clenched. Then, realizing that might have been a bit too rude, he raised his head, alarmed, rushing to look at Rin. "I mean... there's... no need to."

"Uh?" Rin blinked, sincerely perplexed by both Haru's answer and his seemingly sincere expression.

"Well..." Haru shrugged a little, suddenly feeling at ease. "I-it just happened, right? You said you did it for no reason in particular, so..."

Rin was still looking extremely dumbfounded.

"I-I'm not angry or anything!" Haru pointed out, quickly, since Rin was surely worried about that. "You just did it and that's it. I thought you were just curious or something and... I'm just saying it's ok, really. Don't think about it too much."

"Really?" Rin asked, still bewildered. He couldn't believe Haru's reaction, but he seemed to be completely sincere.

Haru nodded again, convinced. He was really sure of his own words. He really said the right thing. It wasn't so difficult in the end! He was kind of proud of himself!

"Ok, then," Rin said, scrathing his head again. "I guess we are good."

Haru smiled, nodding.

Rin smiled a little as well. "Then see you next time!"

"Sure!"

"Have a good evening!" Rin told him, waving his hand as he started running towards the station. He was glad everything was solved. He had to kick down something similar to disappointment, but... No, he wasn't disappointed! Not at all! That strange story was over and he was free not to think about it anymore! Perfect! Yeah!

With that convinction in mind, he looked at Haru waving back one more time and he ran away.

Haru lowered his hand, slowly startin to jog in the opposite direction. He really did the right thing. He even cheered Rin up. He had to have been really worried about all that.

He smiled again. He was glad he was able to bring everything back to normal so quickly. He was glad he did.

Then why was he now...? No, that wasn't regret. For sure! That wasn't...!

His smile was gone from his face very quickly, as he frowned and brought a hand to his mouth, running faster. Why that frustration, now? Why were his lips suddenly tickling so much? As if demanding attention. A particular kind of attention. That had to do with the person he just greeted. No, that wasn't possible at all!

None of them knew that they both stopped, at one point, maybe hoping to see the other chasing after them, before shaking that thought out of their minds, replacing it with what they would have had for dinner.

It was done. They just had to forget about it all.

***

"Have you started preparing your stuff?"

"Not yet."

"HOW _NOT YET_??? YOU DON'T HAVE SO MUCH TIME, BY NOW, IDIOT!!"

Rin glared exasperated at Haru, sat next to the table in the living room, reading a magazine about some natural park as if the fact he had to move to Tokyo in three months or so was none of his business. He started reminding it to him a lot of time ago. He couldn't understand how he could be so dumb. When was even the last time he told him that? A month ago?

A weird memory that came with that thought made him clear his throat.

"Anyway, Sousuke said he wants to buy a new swimsuit, one of these days. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," Haru replied, without looking away from his journal.

Rin came over to spend some time with him and Makoto, Makoto went home a few minutes ago and all he intended to do now was having a lazy afternoon with ot without the noisy guy sharing the room with him now.

"Let me pick it for you."

"What?" Haru raised his head from the paper, this time.

"You always buy the same one," Rin said, not even teasing him. "You are boring, so I'll pick your swimsuit, this time."

"Forget about it," Haru immediately pouted, in front if such an outrageous topic. "I need to find the perfect one."

"At least change color once in a while!"

"The one who always goes for red said."

"Oi!"

"The one you gave me in Australia wasn't the best, so no, you are not going to pick my swimsuit."

Rin suddenly looked offended. "Is that why you haven't worn it again?!"

"Of course!!"

"Then give it back."

"No."

A short, perplexed pause interrupted them both.

"You won't use it, anyway," Haru continued. "Why did you even buy it?"

"I-" Rin suddenly looked extremely confused.

Haru saw him bring a hand to his chin, intensely thinking about that.

"I... had a feeling you didn't bring a swimsuit, so I bought one for you," he very honestly said, staring at the floor, and the fact he looked confused by his own motivations as if he didn't even know what he was doing when he entered a shop to buy a swimsuit he wasn't going to wear made Haru look away and chuckle, hiding behind his magazine.

"OI!!!" Rin shouted, as embarrassed and red faced as he was feeling offended.

A bit of his little laughter left on his face, Haru looked at him again, amused, while Rin was still pouting, grumbling irritated.

They stared at each other for a while, till they both realized they were desperately waiting for something else to say.

Dead times like that really took a toll on them, sometimes, because they were aware that, despite them acting as usual, as the friends they were, a certain fact was still haunting them.

Awkward dead times meant only two things: _that_ topic could have risen to the surface again in the form or words or it could have done it in... a more _practical_ way.

Anyway, whenever that happened, in the end, someone would have managed to break the ice and this time Haru decided it was his turn, standing up.

"I am making some tea. Do you want some?"

"Ah... sure."

"Then wait here."

Rin just nodded, observing his friend disappearing into the next room. He was aware Haru did that just to run away. In the end, what he did never left their lives. If he knew that was going to become something that disturbing, he wouldn't have done it. Maybe.

He was tired of the both of them acting that way, because he knew both of them _knew_ , if that made sense.

That somehow pissed him off, though he didn't know if he was angry at Haru for ignoring the matter or at himself for pretending it never existed. Maybe he had to address it one more time, after all.

Did he?

He couldn't deny that was frustrating. He could barely deny what he really wanted to do. That sounded every day more and more pathetic. He had to put an end to it. Asking Haru once and for all if he really wasn't angry was probably the best thing to do.

Was that exactly what he wanted to tell him?

Ignoring all the possible answers, he just stood up, to reach his friend.

He wasn't sure he saw him flinch when he went into the room, but he had a feeling Haru's teeth were suddenly very rigidly stuck together, the moment he leaned to the counter next to him.

All his wanting to talk was fading into nothing, now, so he just observed what his friend was doing, waiting for his purposes to come back. Why was Haru even preparing hot tea in full summer?

"I… want to do that again, after all," he just said in the end, surrendering to his mouth being faster than his thoughts. That was probably the only thing Haru was expecting to hear.

Yes. As expected.

Haru gritted his teeth even more, as soon as he heard those words. A part of him was glad Rin could finally be that sincere, the other part was banging its fists inside a cage to force him to say what was really on his mind as well. He wished for the ticklish sensation he got on his lips every time he saw or even just thought about Rin to be gone, but that never happened and in this very moment it was so strong he really wanted to bite his lip, but doing so wasn't very appropriate, in such a context.

Not sure he did such a thing consciously, instead of biting his lip, he grabbed the pot handle on the stove, bare handed, aware it was surely very hot, but he held it tightly, hoping the pain he started to feel very soon was enough to distract him. That was surely colder than how he felt that day, anyway.

He was, however, forced to let go and only when he quickly pulled his hand back, Rin startled, realizing Haru just touched most probably scorching hot metal.

"Oi! Are you ok?" he asked, alarmed and ready to help.

Haru could just look away, frowning, keeping his injured hand close to his chest, his teeth still clutched together. He failed big time, after all. And he made Rin worry, if that wasn't enough.

"Let me see."

Rin took his hand and Haru let him do so, without turning. He really couldn't feel any other motivations in such gesture, so he let him be. He just did a very stupid thing. Rin being worried was the bare minimum. Anyone would have been.

"Whoa, you have a big mark," Rin sighed, witnessing the amount of damage, a considerably red line going through all Haru's palm and part of his fingers.

He received no answer.

Haru wanted to turn his burned hand into the main topic really _a lot_ , but that just wasn't the right thing to do. After Rin admitted such a thing, refusing to admit that _yes, he was yearning for his lips big time_ was simply unfair. Despite that turmoil inside his heart, however, Rin holding his hand was calming him in a way he didn't knew was possible.

He felt his forehead and his jaw finally relaxing.

"I… want to do that again too, after all."

Rin widened his eyes, extremely surprised. Did Haru really say what he heard?

He saw him turn towards him, an indecipherable expression on his face.

Haru just stared at him, in silence, for maybe a handful of seconds, but it felt like forever.

"W-what?" Rin mumbled, in the end, since Haru didn't seem to be willing to speak.

"I'm… just... trying to understand why," was his simple answer.

 _As if you could understand it just by staring at me_ , was what Rin thought at first, but at the same time he could not only understand what he meant immediately, but he was probably doing the same with him now. That was the main incognita for him too.

All that time, he desperately tried not to ask himself why he even kissed Haru in the first place. It was for no reason without a doubt, but "no reason" not being enough made what Haru was now for sure asking to himself as well become like a torture.

Haru seemed to be so focused on him, right now, that he probably should have felt uncomfortable, but instead he was glad he could stare into his eyes just as much without being judged. He had always been mesmerized by those clear, blue sapphires, so knowing Haru was trying to find something inside him by looking so hard into his eyes as well made him feel relieved for he could do the same for as long as he wanted.

None of them knew how much time passed, while they did their best to peer one inside the other to find the reason why they didn't mind or rather wanted to be a little closer than they had been for years.

At some point, forcing himself out of such a strange trance, Rin took a quick glance at Haru's right hand, which he was still holding, lightly touching his fingers to check his wound one more time, before looking at him again, almost waking from a dream.

"Do you… have some ice?"

"Y-yeah…" Haru answered, just as lost, turning towards his fridge.

Rin, behind him, took a clean towel and Haru reached for the freezer, trying to grab some ice cubes with his left hand. Rin helped him to take some more, before wrapping them safely into a couple of towels and giving all that to Haru, that held the freezing bundle in his palm, feeling a soothing relief.

Rin finished preparing the tea and they both went back to the living room, sitting down with a fuming cup in front of them.

"Anyway, you are an idiot, getting burned like that. A good cook like you roasting his hand like a noob."

Haru at first pouted at Rin's teasing words and smirk, but then he replied with a half perplexed half just as provoking "Are you complimenting me?" which made Rin jump up in sudden embarrassment.

"The heck I am!!" he shouted, his cheeks quite red. "And if you were such a good cook, you wouldn't have prepared hot tea during summer."

This time Haru just frowned at him, before fixing the cloth he was holding in his hand.

Suddenly remembering why it was so cold, he stopped Rin the moment he raised his cup to drink.

"Wait." That said, he opened the wrap, he took a couple of ice cubes and he put two in Rin's cup and two in his own. "Now it's cold."

Rin blinked towards his glass, before chuckling amused.

"Oi!" Haru protested, blushing as well.

"It's already melting, you idiot!" Rin kept laughing.

"Shut up! It's colder, now!"

Haru turned, trying to cope with embarassment, but then he couldn't avoid smiling as well, watching Rin having fun apparently just over some silly ice cubes. Their mood was so much lighter than before, now. He really loved spending time with Rin that way.

He watched him drink his tea, occasionally looking at the garden between one sip and the other, doing the same while enjoying the fan blowing fresh air on them both.

In the end, Rin noticed he was being stared at and he just smiled, one hand still around the glass on the table, the other lazily supporting his head.

It was a somehow cute and slightly timid grin, in which Haru could read something like _You are an idiot, but I am too_. He couldn't help but agree. Why was he suddenly aware he was even too happy to be in his company? Not only today, but today in particular.

Putting his good hand on the corner of the table, he just leaned in, barely noticing a little surprise on Rin's face, before closing his eyes and lightly touching his lips with his own. It was one simple kiss, but they remained connected for a few moments, before slowly letting go, almost to savor every millimeter of that contact.

When they separated, they stared at each other for a while and when Haru, this time, couldn't help but bite his lip in awe of what they just did, Rin was the one to come closer, kissing him again.

There was something overwhelming in that weird and accidental experiment. It was so hard to cope with such beautiful, exciting, intoxicating, sweet sensation, something they didn't even know existed. It was incredibly soothing, reassuring and most of all tremendously romantic.

That had to cross Rin's mind for sure and that thought made Haru smile, when they could look at each other again. Rin did the same, clearly as embarrassed as him, but also just as ecstatic.

Now that what they wanted was made pretty much clear, they could go back to their tea and chats about swimming, though there was still something wandering into the unknown.

"I'm going, then," Rin said, crouching down to lace his shoes.

The sky got darker soon and even that unrepeatable afternoon had to come to an end.

"Are you going to the swim club, tomorrow?"

"Most probably," Rin answered, hearing expectation in Haru's voice as he asked that, and smiling of it. He was used to it – and he often spoke the same way to him too – but after the day they just had, even such a question had a different vibe. He was honestly overwhelmed by how he could find such a perfect pitch of romantics just by sharing some time and space with Haru. It was too much even for him. What the hell was that?

He could read that same question in Haru's eyes when he turned towards him, smiling and seeing him do the same. During all the past month, it wasn't hard to understand what they both wanted with just one look. They just couldn't accept it. Now, the hesitant silence residing between them was telling them all that just too well.

Facing Haru with his whole body, Rin sighed, holding out a hand to him. "Come here."

Haru hadn't had to be told twice. Standing on the step in front if his entryway, he let Rin bring a hand behind his head, while he put his hands on his shoulders, lowering just enough to kiss him.

Their lips quietly looking for the other's, they basked in such tender feeling, and every time one of them seemed to stop, the other would soon reach for him again, because any amount of kisses just didn't feel enough.

Probably seeing that in Haru's eyes when they managed to look at each other again, Rin sweetly smiled, voicing the only worry left in them.

"Maybe... we don't need a reason for all this."

Haru smiled back with the same affection. "Yeah…" he whispered, before kissing him once more.

They had a feeling that whatever brought them to do what they did was there even before they found out about it. And whatever it was, it existed now so clearly they didn't want it to disappear. Knowing why was completely useless.

You can't question love, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever felt that ticklish sensation? I did, I can't get it out of my mind and I've never kissed the person who gave that to me. X°D  
> I like to say Haru and Rin are hopeless, but I can win a lot more gold medals in "hopelessness" than them, so...  
> I hope you liked this episode of "the most cliché moments in the history of men". Our two favourite men, in this case.  
> Thanks a lot for reading!! ~♥


End file.
